Instability
by kanyon01
Summary: Seto Kaiba found one thing in life to look forward to... or should I say one person. Puppyshipping one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of it's characters.


Kaiba growled as the day dragged on. There was no reason the CEO of Kaiba Corp should have to sit through any math class. Therefore when the bell rang, the brunet was more than enthusiastic to flee the classroom. He pushed obnoxiously past all others trying to escape the living hell. He only stopped briefly to start an argument with Joey.

"Hey mutt, move it, will you?" Kaiba started off with. Joey glared harshly at the brunet.

"I wasn't even in your stupid way! God, why do you even come to school if you hate us all so much?" The blonde retorted.

"Legally I have to. Besides, We all know you would miss me if I was gone." Kaiba mockingly responded, while smirking.

The blonde immediately blushed and growled. The sight made Kaiba happy. The brunet knew full well that the blonde had a crush on him. That's why, lately, Kaiba had been taking it easy with the insults. Though he couldn't be completely nice.

"Don't get any ideas, mutt." He stated harshly. Then he continued his walk home without waiting for the blonde's reply. Kaiba knew how much of a jerk he seemed to everyone, but he knew he had a soft spot too. Every time he saw the blonde, he was reminded of his utter gayness. It was annoying at times, but usually it was just nice.

Joey filled the brunet with happiness.

Happiness.

He rarely felt that emotion. Only otherwise with Mokuba, and obviously in a different way. That was why, no matter how bad of a mood he was in, Kaiba made sure to talk to Joey daily. No matter how passionately he wanted to destroy everything in his path, he restrained himself around Joey. Kaiba knew that Joey was his best friend. And the only person he secretly liked at Domino High. Everyone else there had such bad personalities. But not the blonde.

There was just something about the mutt that was interesting.

Before he knew it, Kaiba was home. He pressed his forefinger against the scanner to the right of the front door. It opened automatically.

No CEO should have to carry a key, right? Once inside, Kaiba hung up his jacket, put down his briefcase and headed for the kitchen. He took comfort in the familiar surroundings, especially his well loved coffee maker. The brunet knew he could have anyone make his coffee for him, but he felt it tasted better when he brewed it himself. He gathered the coffee beans, and grabbed a filter. He put them both in the right compartments of the machine, then pressed the button that made one large cup. While he waited, he sat at the chair of his beautiful table. It was made of fine wood, and had a perfect finish to it. Halfway through the brew, a familiar face scurried into the kitchen.

"Big brother! How was your day?" Mokuba asked, smiling brightly. Kaiba couldn't help but smile back, his grumpy exterior forgotten.

"Little brother, my day was fair. Same old school teachings." The brunet responded calmly. Mokuba frowned slightly.

"Aw I'm, sorry you have to sit through those boring lessons, Seto. I happen to agree, they are very boring."

"It's alright young one. You need school though. I can zone out all I want, but you should pay attention. You have brains up there, use them." Kaiba responded.

"Thanks big brother, I sure try." Mokuba replied, while giggling quietly. Kaiba smiled at his sibling.

"You should go work on that project." He said.

Mokuba nodded, and turned around to leave the room. Kaiba was left with nothing more than his thoughts, and his now ready-to-drink cup of coffee. He sipped the hot liquid, careful not to burn his tongue. Once he'd adjusted to the taste, he headed up to his office. There was so much paperwork to finish, his job was tedious. But he did it anyways. You surely couldn't be lazy if you wanted to live the good life. So that was what he spent his night doing. He worked. Before he knew it, it was midnight. Kaiba decided to stop early though, since he had started so early in the afternoon. He shut down his computer, organized his files, and grabbed his empty coffee mug. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes just so that he could make it into the kitchen without falling down the stairs.

Luckily, he did. He put the mug in the sink, and ran water in it. Yes, these were all things he hired people to do, but he had the urge to do them himself. He wanted to feel somewhat domestic, despite what some may think. Kaiba was not heartless. After that, he headed up the dark stairwell and found his bedroom. Yawning, he stripped down to only his boxers, then heaved himself into bed. He pulled the silk covers up to his neck and settled down. In a matter of time, sleep overtook him.

Kaiba awoke to the bright sun streaming in through his curtain. He growled at the thought of getting up. Though after about 10 minutes of stalling, he forced himself out of bed. He yawned once more, and stretched out his limbs. He always felt so tired during the daytime. Kaiba made sure to drink another couple cups of coffee with his breakfast. After that he showered, got dressed, and headed out the door. Once the brunet arrived at Domino High, things had settled down. Even though Kaiba dreaded school, the hours spent in the classroom were somewhat relaxing. You see Kaiba's life consisted of four main things: school, work, coffee, and Joey. It was all a pattern. And after working for so long at a time, Kaiba could enjoy the free time he was basically handed at school.

Anyways, the brunet was making his way to 2nd period when he noticed something odd. Joey hadn't been at school. Normally the blonde always made it to Domino High, usually earlier than everybody else. Kaiba never really asked why. It never occurred to him that he should. He never thought there was a reason. The brunet heaved a sigh of disappointment, he wouldn't get to see the blonde today. The bright, happy, easily angered blonde that he adored so very much. Kaiba allowed himself to daydream about Joey for about 5 minutes, until he realized that he sounded like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

Otherwise though, the day was monotonous. The CEO thought he would fall asleep at any moment, but regardless he pulled through. The hours until the bell had dwindled down and Kaiba was allowed to leave. He made his way to his limo, and stepped inside.

"To the mansion, right?" The driver muttered.

"Where else." Kaiba retorted. The driver nodded, and took off. The scenery was same as always, very drab. It was ironic because in order to get to the his gorgeous mansion, you had to drive through horrible areas. There were beaten down apartments, and cracked streets. As they were making it through one of the backroads, something caught the brunet's eye.

He thought he'd seen a blonde mop of hair.

"Stop the car." He commanded. The driver did as told.

Kaiba pushed open the car door, and stood straight and tall. He looked around him and saw nothing at first. Then he looked down at the pavement and his heart sank about fifty feet. There was a body laying motionless on the ground before him.

It could only be recognized as Joey wheeler.

One quick scan of the blonde and it was clear he'd just got beaten up. There were multiple bruises scattered along his body. There was blood seeping out of cuts and gashes.

Kaiba just stood there for a moment.

Then he slowly knelt down right next to Joey. He pulled forward two fingers, then gently applied them to the blondes neck.

There was no pulse. It took Kaiba a minute to realize what that meant.

Joey was dead.

The only person in the world he cared about romantically was dead.

This couldn't be happening. The blonde was so happy, and he was so good, honest. Who could he have provoked that would've hurt him so badly? The stupid mutt always getting himself into these situations. Why did this have to happen? This wasn't fair. The blonde deserved so much better than this. Before he knew it, Kaiba was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth, tears slowly streaming down his face.

"This can't be happening, This can't be happening, This can't be happening." The brunet repeated aloud, over and over.

He normally wasn't an emotional person, but this was killing him. It was twisting his insides and making his chest ache. The pain would never leave, it seemed. So he cried, and cried. Then Kaiba had a striking realization.

He never even got to tell the blonde he loved him.

The brunet stopped dead in his tracks, tears frozen in place. The driver finally left the limo.

"What's wrong sir?" The driver asked. Kaiba didn't even respond. It was as if he hadn't heard the man talk. So the driver took it upon himself to lift Kaiba by the shoulders, and force him gently back into the limo.

"NO! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!" Kaiba screeched.

"Leave who?" The driver asked. Kaiba's eyes widened.

"JOEY! JOEY WHEELER! HE'S LYING RIGHT OUT THERE!" Kaiba screeched and pointed violently at the body. The driver looked genuinely confused.

"Sir, what are you pointing at? There's nothing out there." The driver responded.

"And I don't recall anybody named Joey Wheeler ever living in this neighborhood."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Basically Kaiba is crazy and imagined Joey up. So in this fic Joey never existed. *creepy sound effect***

**Hope you enjoyed anyways! Please review! **


End file.
